


Just a hug

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya dresses as winnie the Pooh and he is so cute to not touch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by their Halloween performance. Wrote whatever came to my mind. Bad with summaries. Sorry XD

Fujigaya spends a lot of time fixing his Winnie the pooh costume in front of the mirror. He feels everyone’s eyes on him and smiles to himself.

“Isn’t Gaya-san so cute? I just want to squeeze him so tight” Senga’s desperate voice is behind him. Fujigaya sees Nikaido also nodding his blonde head in agreement. 

“Come on guys we need to go on stage, what’s wrong with you two?” Fujigaya puffs his cheeks and becomes even cuter, if that is possible. The couple nods their head in perfect unison and get up smiling like idiots. “If you guys be good boys I will let you do as you like” Fujigaya whispers to them as he passes by and smirks.  
~  
“Gaya-san is the last one to take off his costume” Senga yells as soon as they reach the dressing room.

“What did you promise them Taisuke? They look so excited” Kitayama whispers to him as he gets out of his Mario costume.

“Someone is jealous” Fyjigaya giggles and walks away to find Senga and Nikaido.

~

“Can I go first Nika, please?” Senga grins widely.

“Come on guys I don’t have all night. Kento come on” Fujigaya sighs waiting.

Nkaido nudges Senga towards him. The latter wraps his arms around Fujiagya Pooh and hugs him tightly. “Gaya-san is so fluffy.” Senga smiles happily nuzzling his face onto the older. Fujigaya chuckles and hugs the younger back. “This is just so weird” He feels Nikaido hugging him from the back and resting his head on his shoulder. Feeling like a sandwich between the younger members he thinks of how jealous Kitayama must be and smiles to himself. 

“Ok guys that is enough.” “But you said you would let us do as we like.” Senga whines and pouts.

“Well I did, you said you wanted a hug right?” Fujigaya smirks and walks away leaving the pair sulking behind him. “He is such a teaser” Nikaido sighs watching Fujigaya’s back. “One day Nika, one day we will have him as we like.” Senga claims daydreaming. They both let a deep sigh in unison.

~

Fujigaya searches for Kitayama’s face as soon as he exits the room where he spent a good fifteen minutes with Nikasen. He gets all the satisfaction he can get when he looks at the nervous Kitayama tapping his foot on the floor and looking at his watch. 

“Something wrong Kitayama?” He surprises him walking up from behind and whispering into his ear. The dressing room was empty by now. Only Nikasen remain back in the other room.

“What took you so long Taisuke? What did you do with them?” Kitayama pulls the younger onto his lap.

“You know Mitsu, they tempted me with honey.” Fujigaya pouts cutely and continues “So I let them do as they like.” He felt Kitayama’s whole body twitching in his words.

“Taisuke you are a very very bad teddy bear, didn’t I tell you not to play with other people?” 

Fujigaya pouted more and lowered his head going along with the older’s play. “I’m sorry Mitsu.” 

Kitayama gets up and lets go of the younger. “Come apologize to my place later in this costume. “ He leaves. Fujigaya giggles to himself satisfied with his plan of making their tiny leader jealous.


	2. Just sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kitayama is making hard the life of teddy bear Taipi.

Kitayama hears the click of a key on his door lock and smiles to himself. He had just finished eating his dinner and now is a perfect time for dessert. He waits for the door to open, which it does, hesitantly, after a few minutes. Fujigaya walks in wearing a long coat. He pouts his cheeks and takes it off, putting it away on the hanger stand. Under it, he wears his Winnie the Pooh costume as Kitayama requested of him. 

"You're late Taisuke." Kitayama gets up from the couch and walks to him. "That adds more to your punishment."

"Idiot, you made me drive all the way here, wearing this costume. It was so embarrassing!" Fujigaya's cheeks flushed red and it made his whole appearance cuter, if that's even possible.

Kitayama chuckles and corners the teddy bear against the wall.He buries his face to the younger's neck and sniffs him. "You smell so good Taisuke..Isn't this the aroma i gave you on your birthday?"

Fujigaya pushes him away half-heartedly and it's more like he pulls him closer. "Don't say such weird things idiot."

Kitayama looks him in the eyes and smirks before locking their lips together in a sweet kiss. The other lets him and wraps his arms around the shorter deepening the kiss.

"We should go to bed honey." Kitayama pulls back and picks up his boyfriend. The younger puffs his lips and holds onto him. "You're not funny at all." He says and lays his head on Kitayama's shoulder. The older carries him to his bedroom and lays him down on the bed. Fujigaya looks up at his boyfriend, giving him the innocent eyes.

"Don't you play innocent on me Taisuke. You're not being a good boy at all..." Kitayama takes off his shirt and steps out of his sweatpants, looking at the other seductively. The teddy bear is waiting patiently for his punishment and bites his lip. Hundreds of thoughts go by on his mind and his stomach stirs in excitement of what Kitayama might do next.

The older tells Fujigaya to get under the covers. He soon follows after the younger and smiles. "Very good" He mumbles to himself and snuggles up to the teddy bear closing his eyes. 

Fujigaya raises a brow and for a moment he tries to realize the situation. Kitayama is already snoring softly into his neck. He lets out a big sigh and rolls his eyes. "There goes my exciting punishment!Taisuke you're such a fail!" He murmurs to himself and looks at Kitayama. The older is smiling and all over his face victory is painted. Fujigaya, inside his mind, already hears him saying " That's what you get for being a naughty boy Taipi. Now get on your knees and and apologize properly..." And that's what exactly happened the next morning when Kitayama woke up...


End file.
